


if we're talking body (you got a perfect one)

by BansheeLydia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Derek's Loft, F/F, Ficlet, First Meetings, Fluff, Kissing, Rave, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 23:25:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6133729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BansheeLydia/pseuds/BansheeLydia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Allison’s gaze slowly drags over her, the girl smiles wider and steps close, their bodies almost touching.  In the darkness, Allison can’t tell what color her eyes are and she finds herself struck with the desire to find out.</p>
<p>The girl is just a little shorter than Allison and she stretches up on tiptoes to place her lips at her ear. “I’m Caitlin.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	if we're talking body (you got a perfect one)

**Author's Note:**

> for nighttimemachinery, who asked for: how about allison/caitlin + meeting or making out or hooking up at the rave at derek's loft? :)

The first thing Allison sees are neon orange-pink lips, stretched wide to show off teeth that almost glow in the ultraviolet light.

“Hey!” the girl shouts to be heard over the music. “Allison, right?”

Allison doesn’t think she knows her, but then, she probably could have been lifelong friends with this girl and not recognized her; her natural hair’s hidden under a short wig that gleams blonde-pink in the light, her eyes are lined with neon green, and she’s painted multicolored dots down the side of her face, neck and chest. 

As Allison’s gaze slowly drags over her, the girl smiles wider and steps close, their bodies almost touching. In the darkness, Allison can’t tell what color her eyes are and she finds herself struck with the desire to find out.

The girl is just a little shorter than Allison and she stretches up on tiptoes to place her lips at her ear. “I’m Caitlin.”

The name niggles at Allison, brings to surface the memory of a body on a tree, brutally strangled to death. Taking a deep breath and shaking the image away, she opens her mouth to say something, but Caitlin beats her to it.

“Come dance.”

She holds her hands out and Allison can’t say no to the other girl’s bright smile. She takes her hands and lets herself be lead into the crowd of people in the middle of Derek’s loft. In the UV lights, all she can see is just the shadow of bodies with intermittent flashes of neon; clothes, paint, wigs and make up, and neon sticks that people keep handing out. 

The music is loud, the floor beneath her boots vibrating, and the bass jerks her heartbeat into rhythm with it. Caitlin’s already dancing, completely uninhibited, arms in the air as she moves her body to the music, shakes her hips and snakes her body gracefully. Her shirt shows off her stomach and when Allison rests her hands on Caitlin’s hips, she can feel her skin, hot and smooth, beneath her palms. 

Caitlin snaps her body closer, just a whisper of air between them as they dance, and it’s _fun_ , just being able to be carefree and loose for a little bit, to be a normal teenager and dance and enjoy herself. She’s lost in the music, head tipped back and eyes closed, when Caitlin’s laugh draws her attention back to the shorter girl.

“You’re not painted,” she says. “I can hardly see you. Just your teeth.” She bumps their noses together, drunk on music and laughter. “I bet you have a pretty great smile.”

Allison feels a flutter of _something_ at the cheesy but adorable line and steps back, tugging her shirt up and off. At Caitlin’s expression, she lifts her chin slightly and raises an eyebrow.

“Well?” she says. “Are you just gonna stand there or are you gonna paint my body?”

There’s someone at the table of paint that’s been painting beautiful, twisting shapes on people’s bodies, but Allison picks up a brush and hands it to Caitlin. The other girl’s hand settles on the dip of her waist, lower lip caught between her teeth as she focuses, painting lots of bright dots on Allison’s shoulder, chest and neck.

Allison’s breath hitches slightly at the sensation of the brush and warm paint on the swell of her breast, teasing close to the edge of her bralet before Caitlin’s gaze lifts, locking onto Allison’s. She still can’t tell the exact shade, but she can tell Caitlin’s eyes are dark, and there are so many things in hidden in them, things that contradict the happy smile on the girl’s face. 

Caitlin cups her jaw carefully, tilting her head just so in order to paint something on Allison’s cheek, and her touch lingers, lips close to Allison’s own, chests ghosting against each other with each breath. It would be so easy to just lean forward, close that tiny gap and press their lips together, and it surprises Allison how much she wants to, how the thought makes her stomach knot up with anticipation and a sliver of excitement creep down her spine. 

Caitlin sways back slightly, licking her lips. “Come dance,” she says again.

Allison takes her hand, tugging her through the press of bodies to find a gap. She lifts Caitlin’s hand over her shoulder as she spins slowly, presses her back against Caitlin’s chest and sways her hips, and Caitlin presses her smile to the brunette’s shoulder, flattening her hand against Allison’s stomach as she grinds into her.

Across the room, Allison’s gaze catches Stiles’, and it shakes her out of the moment, just for a second. She’d almost forgotten where she was, that her friends were here, that there were other things – bigger things – going on than this moment. He grins and throws her a thumbs up before letting someone tug him away to dance.

Smiling, she turns without letting their bodies part, resting one hand on the small of Caitlin’s back and the other on her chest just beneath her shoulder, head tipped forward so they’re nose to nose, eyelashes brushing together with each blink. Caitlin’s fingers touch her jaw, gently, almost reverently, and she cups Allison’s elbow with her other hand as she surges forward, kissing her hard.

It’s a little too much to start with – too much heat, too much teeth, too much good – and Allison opens her mouth, closes her eyes as she feels the brush of Caitlin’s tongue against her own. She almost aches with the kiss, so slow, so hot, and her heart throbs in her chest, want, blistering and insistent, tightening her stomach. 

She moves her hands to Caitlin’s thighs, just beneath the hem of her tiny shorts, and grips tight, pulling her body tighter against her own, slotting together perfectly for Allison to press her thigh between Caitlin’s for her to grind against. 

When they pull apart, she leans her forehead against Caitlin’s, trying to catch her breath. She doesn’t want this to end, doesn’t want to stop and let reality catch up with them, so she presses forward again, the kiss better this time, starting off soft and easing into something deeper and more insistent. 

“Allison!”

She breaks away at Lydia’s voice, looking at her best friend. Lydia looks between her and Caitlin before raising her eyebrows pointedly at Allison, and they’ve known each other long enough for the meaning to be clear.

_Something’s wrong_.

Swallowing, Allison reluctantly pulls away from Caitlin. “Sorry,” she says, “I just have to...go.”

Caitlin just grins though, waving a hand. “It’s cool. Maybe we can hang out later.”

Allison wants that, more than she would have expected, and she nods. She indulges in one last, lingering look at Caitlin’s lips before she allows Lydia to pull her away.

*

Three days later, Allison slides into her seat in English.

There’s a quiet shuffle from next to her, a nervous tapping of fingernails against the desk, and it draws Allison’s gaze to the girl sitting next to her. 

She looks different in proper light with her dark hair loose around her shoulders, but her smile and dark, warm gaze is the same as she looks back at Allison. Anticipation, gentle and exciting at the same time, flutters in Allison’s heart.

“Hi,” she says, and Caitlin’s smile widens.

“Hi.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you’re feeling angsty, think about Caitlin meeting Allison, this beautiful girl who’s smile makes the whole room brighter, and feels like maybe she can move on, maybe it’s okay to love someone again, maybe it’s okay to be happy. 
> 
> And then just a few weeks later, she hears the news: Allison Argent is dead.
> 
> allirica.tumblr.com - come say hi? :)


End file.
